


A sleeping Willa is adorable! just NOT ON MY BACK!

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: ZOMBIES extended [9]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: AND GAY, Eliza is the Flustered gay, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, Secretly soft, This is cute, WOLF BONES, Willa ball, Willa ball ACTIVATE, Willa is adorable, Willa is such a soft alpha, and just overall adorable, and snuggly, cringy bones, flexible, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, Willa tends to curl up in a ball like a little puppy dog when she’s sleeping, Eliza finds it the cutest, EXCEPT, when one night, she wakes up to a horrible pain in her back, what the hell could be pressing down so hard to cause her this much- Willa??? Dang it! Now what’s she supposed to do???
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: ZOMBIES extended [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A sleeping Willa is adorable! just NOT ON MY BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! Sorry it’s been so long since I posteD
> 
> My family’s kinda going through a rough time.
> 
> But I was able to smuggle this out of me before I become all depressed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! For Terrai Jones

“Hey? You coming to bed?” Willa chimes. She’s doing her weird U-Bent-legs-lean-elbows-on-floor-then-lean-your-head-in-your-hands-pose. Eliza is completely desensitized to it by now. But she can understand why humans find it cringy.

Willas wearing a super baggy white t-shirt with Purple lining on the sleeves, and some short Soccer type shorts Eliza is almost 100% used to belong to her.

Key words; Used too.

While Eliza did love Willas infinite amount of badass looking Alpha clothes, she found a Sleep-ready Willa to be all the more adorable.

“I’ll be their in a Sec, little one.” Eliza replies over her shoulder.

She could guarantee 100% that Willa was scrunching her nose adorably like she always did when Eliza called her that. She quickly turned around, yep. She was right.

Willa looked irritated, her mouth in a tiny frown and her nose scrunched like normal.

“I am not little.” She stated. Like being little was the worst thing in the world.

Eliza giggles lightly. 

“Your are my little one! Cause you can become the tiniest ball I have ever seen. It’s like, physically impossible for someone to become that small. I’m not kidding. You guys have special wolf bones that allow you to invert yourself smaller then a human or Zombie can. Don’t worry. It’s not something to be ashamed of. Your just simply adorable when it’s just us together!” Eliza gushed. 

Willa flushed hard. But from her soft eyes Eliza could tell she secretly loved it.

“Come onnnn Eliza! Your taking forever! Just come to bed already!” The alpha whined.

Eliza rolled her eyes fondly. “I’m almost done Wil, just gotta code this last line!” 

She quickly typed out what needed to be done. Slamming her laptop closed with a sense of accomplishment.

She turned back to the alpha sitting in her bed. Considering Eliza had gotten distracted and forgot to bring Willa home before Curfew was over, Willa wasn’t allowed to leave till 5:00 am. So it was just best if the girl sleep over at her girlfriends. Something she loved to take part in.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, just chill out.” Eliza pacified, standing up to turn all the lights off, except her Start shaped lights that Zed and Bonzo made for her to help her with her phobia of darkness.  
Before climbing into her bed with her favorite person to share it with.

“FINally! Took you long enough!” Willa complained. She was actually kinda pathetic when it came to Eliza getting into bed. Begging and whining and complaining to no end. Any other person would have been put off by the alphas unusual childish behavior. But Eliza just found it endearing. 

She put the Werewolf out of her misery, burrowing under the covers and snuggling into the Wolf’s embrace.

The two faced each other. But their legs were entwined and their arms around the others waist.

Willa Leaned in and pressed a long sweet kiss to Elizas lips. Leaving the Zombie instantly flustered.

“I love sleeping over with you.” The wolf stated. A peaceful expression on her face. 

She waiting habitually for Eliza to recover from the kiss. She knew her girlfriend was the biggest flustered gay ever and Eliza was relieved by that. She didn’t have to try and act ‘normal’ around her.

Eliza sighed contently. While she did love her *ahem* more ‘intimate’ moments with Willa. She loved her soft snuggle ones just as much. Possibly more. She could take in each and every detail of the other wolf’s face. Memorizing each time her nose scrunched, each carefully painted Wolf marking. It was amazing to do so!

She felt the hands around her waist start to fidget, as the wolf in front of her started to drift off into sleep. When the alphas fangs started to nibble a bit on her lip, Did Elizas eyebrows furrow, a smile filled with adoration appearing.

Willa sorta had this habit of Sleep-teething. Aka. She bit her thumb unconsciously. Willa found it to be so embarrassing. As apparently it was a Pup habit all werewolf’s grew out of and she never did. But Eliza thought it was so cute!

Quickly hugging her close. Eliza stilled, feeling Willas heartbeat on her chest. (Considering Elizas heart barely best, it was easy to feels someone’s else’s.) the soothing pounding slowly lulled the Zombie into a peaceful sleep.

———

Ugh...

Ugh, what time was it?

Ugh, what the heck was on her back???

Eliza had woken up, groggy and tired. Peeking her eyes out , she saw the sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. She felt so out of it. Sleep weighed heavy on her, pressing down-

-no wait, no- something was, actually, pressing down on her back??

As she woke up she became more and more aware of the extremely heavy unidentifiable pain in her pack.

What could be causing this much pain???  
What the hell could be pressing down so hard to cause her this much- Willa???

Truth be told, Willa had curled up into her ‘Willa ball’ aka when Wolf’s/Dogs curling into a tiny Ball when they slept, but Willa, as a werewolf.  
But this time their was a catch.  
Willa was currently sleeping ONTOP of Eliza.

And While she loved Willa sleeping , this is NOT what she had in mind.

“Willa... Wil, come on! Get off of me.” Eliza whispered. But to no avail. The pup kept snoozing on the zombies back like it was her own personal Bed!

Eliza groaned. admitting defeat after attempting to successfully wake her up. 

She couldn’t help but shake her head and smile, chuckling to herself.

How in the heck did the silly pup end up on top of her??? 

Finally after what felt like hours of painfully waiting, Willa woke up.

She felt the alpha shift around a bit, probably still really groggy.

“Huh, Wha? Liza?” The wolf mumbled cutely. 

“Yeah. Down here.” The Zombie grumbled dryly. The werewolf finally understood her position, before squeaking adorably and rolling off.

SWEET RELIEF!

Eliza groaned slightly, stretching her cramped muscles, and wincing when her bones cracked.

“Oh my moon. Oh my moon. I’m so sorry. Don’t be mad Z!” Willa worried. Kneeling on the bed next to her, the wolf’s hands held up to her mouth in concern. Her eyes Wide.

“It’s ok Wil! You were just sleeping. You couldn’t help it!” Eliza nodded. Feeling much better after being able to relax.

The wolf still looked distraught. And mumbled stuff under her breath. Upon leaning in, The words became clear.

“Bad wolf, ugh, stupid wolf.”

“Hey!” The Zombie exclaimed immediately. Stopping the wolf’s hateful words. Apparently Willa had picked up on Wynters habit of doing that. But not the knuckle knocking thankfully.

“Don’t say that! Seriously. I’m not mad! I love you and your just a big pile of adorableness!” Eliza defended. Pressing a kiss to the alphas lips and snuggling into her side.

“Well, if you say so.” Willa commented softly. Arms wrapping around the Zombies waist.

“We should go downstairs and get some breakfast. And some ice for your hand.” Eliza offered. Willas head jerked.

“What do u mean for my hand???” She interrogated.

“Well, honey, you kinda do, well. Ya know. You have that habit...” Eliza a dressed gently. Knowing how sensitive the wolf was about it. But her thumb usually did get kinda swollen. And ice numbed the sting in the morning.

Willa blushed heavily. Hiding the said hand behind her back. 

Elizas brows furrowed. Reaching back and grabbing said hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. 

“Your adorable.” She gushed yet again. Willas blushed increased, but this time she was smiling.

In a big swoosh, the alpha was standing, Eliza carried bridal style in her arms.

“Well then! Let’s go eat a feast made for and ALPHA!” She crowded. Giving a happy howl afterwards.

Eliza laughed. “Or just the box of doughnuts my mom got yesterday’.” 

“THOSE WORK TOO!”

And so basically the two went and did adorable gay things together.

And when they went back to sleep. 

Eliza woke up with Willa ON HER BACK AGAIN.

Apparently this was becoming a thing now???

Seriously HOW did this happen exactly???

Yooooo! Hope you liked this little Drabble Terrai Jones!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like this! Sorry it was short. Prompts welcome but I’m severely backed up so they will take a while!!!
> 
> Much love


End file.
